Welcome to Zootopia
by Dude With No Life
Summary: A collection of shorts set to the universe/characters of Zootopia. Please note I am an avid WildeHopps shipper and as such all these stories will have romance, though some will be more comedic and some will be more violent and some will be just pure fluff.


**So I've been gone for a while, because life sucks. But after watching Zootopia and falling in love with it, I decided that my life can go to hell without me, I'm going to write. This is going to be a collection of ficlets, shorts, scenes, drabble, and exploration of headcanons and such. This particular piece is mostly just mindless fluff. Sue me, I'm a romantic. I hope you enjoy reading these stories as much as I enjoy writing them!**

Judy Hopps yawned widely, not bothering to cover her mouth, and immediately let out a hum of wonderment and contentment. She blinked slowly, looking up at the face of her best friend-slash-partner-slash-pillow. Nick Wilde, ex-con artist and now one of the best detectives on the ZPD, was fast asleep. The night had begun as yet another movie session, complete with takeout and popcorn, and thick, fluffy blankets. Sometime after the second movie, though, her head sneaked over into his lap as she stretched out, surprising them both, but neither of them wanted to move. And so, Nick simply draped his arm about her shoulders, idly scratching between her ears, the two animals perfectly blissful. That was about half an hour ago, and the fox had drifted off to sleep after the credits began to roll, leaving the bunny to watch him sleep with a smile on her face. _My father would have a heart attack if he saw this,_ she thought, giggling gently to herself. _Oh, Nick. . .you sure have a way of changing the way I look at the world. I never would have thought I would be using a fox as a pillow like this._ She yawned again and nuzzled her face into the warmth of his leg, her ears draping over her eyes.

"Carrots?" Came Nick's soft voice from above her. With it came a renewal of ear-scratching that _almost_ made her leg start thumping in pleasure.

"Mhmm?" she muffled, slowly turning her head to peek up at him, a smile in her amethyst eyes.

"How long was I asleep?" He asked, looking down at her with what could only be described as sleepy adoration.

"Not long. I kinda lost track, myself." she rolled onto her back, his paw coming to rest on her cheek. Unperturbed, he simply kept stroking, only now the scratching turned into the gentle caress of his thumb. She blushed slightly, but didn't dare think of stopping him. She closed her eyes and was almost asleep when he spoke again.

"Judy, what're these?" He asked, his voice catching as he traced the scars in her skin, hidden by her fur but still etched into her face. He looked down at her with an intensity that gave her pause.

"I thought I told you about that. That's where Gideon Grey scratched me when I was nine."

"You never mentioned it. I would have remembered." he said, his voice thick with an emotion she couldn't quite place. In response, she sat up, pulled her legs underneath her, and leaned into his chest, his arm wrapping around her again. If he had asked her why she was being so cuddly, she wouldn't be able to tell him; she couldn't even tell herself. But his touch was like a drug to her, every little bit she got made her crave it just a little bit more. She blushed as she realized this, and was grateful he couldn't see her face.

"Well, Gideon was a pretty bad bully back then. He stole my friend's fairground tickets and scratched me when I stood up to him." she elaborated, stopping and looking up at him as his arm tightened about her body.

"Want me to kill him?" He asked suddenly, a few moments later. She blinked in confusion, then decided that he _had_ said exactly what she thought he said.

"Um, no?" She frowned as he chuckled.

"I mean, it would be easy. I have friends on both sides of the law, now. And after all, he did hurt you." his voice was gentle and sincere and she didn't doubt for a second that he meant every word.

"It's ok, Nick. I'm a tough bunny." she laid a paw on her chest and winked at him, earning a chuckle from the fox.

"Believe me, I know you are, Carrots. But still, he left scars on my bunny." he said, and looked away from her with a quick flash of what looked like embarrassment on his muzzle. For her part, Judy's blush grew tenfold as he spoke. _His bunny? He's never called me that before._

"Well, it's good to know that my fox is willing to do so much for me." she replied, her voice a little shaky at the maelstrom of emotions in her heart at the moment. It didn't help when he leaned over and brushed her fur aside to press his lips to the scars on her skin, skin warm from her fiery blush. She couldn't help it; she squeaked softly, and he just grinned whispered into her ear, "I still think you're beautiful," and gave her a squeeze, his other paw tossing some cold popcorn into his mouth. She squeaked again and stared at her paws, a thousand thoughts burning in her head and ever more emotions in her heart.

"Thank you, but I don't think he needs killing. I'll let you know if that changes, though." She said with a smile that he mirrored.

"It's always nice to have a fox up your sleeve, isn't it?" he mumbled through the mouthful. She rolled her eyes and poked his cheek, almost making him spit out the half-eaten popcorn. He swallowed it hastily and coughed, giving her a halfhearted glare as she snickered madly.

"It's been. . .alright, so far." She said with a laugh and he shook his head, wiping his mouth with the back of his arm as he stood up and wandered towards the bathroom, leaving her propped up on her arm.

"Great review, Fluff. I feel like that was a solid five stars." he shouted from the other room.

"I'd give you ten if I could." she called back, flopping down on the couch and rummaging about looking for something to nibble on.

"Who says you can't?" He asked as he walked back in, clad in nothing but a pair of shorts, eliciting a blush from the rabbit as she looked him over.

"It's a five star system, Slick." she pointed at him with a Tailzller, and proceeded to scarf it down.

"I'm a hustler, we wreck the system." he plopped down back in his spot, unsurprised when she immediately laid claim to his lap.

"Just keep telling yourself that, Foxy." She giggled and winked up at him, her fur standing on end as he laid an arm over her stomach.

"Oh, I will, Carrots. I will." He picked up the remote and flicked the television onto another movie.

 _Life is just. . .perfect,_ Judy thought, rolling onto her side, her cheek on his leg and paws tucked against her chin. The next movie started, as did the absentminded doodling in her fur. There was a smile on her face that didn't want to go away, and she wasn't going to try.

...

...

...

"Are you sure you don't want me to kill him?"

 **Please, don't forget to leave a review. They are wholeheartedly appreciated. Also, whoever catches the song reference in this chapter first, gets to request a small story from me. Title and author, in a PM, if you please.**

 **Understanding and Balance,**

 **DWNL**


End file.
